


Would You Like Fries With That?

by howdoyouusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyouusername/pseuds/howdoyouusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a new job at a local burger joint, greasy apron included, so of course Sam has to go tease him about it.</p><p>Third person POV- Sam because I don't give Sammy enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Fries With That?

Sam was grinning when the last bell rang. He shot out of his seat and down the hall, waving good bye to friends as he ran out the front doors to his school. He was nearly giddy with excitement when he finally reached the burger place two blocks over: the little grungy hole-in-the-wall was sure to provide him hours of entertainment today. 

Today was Dean's first day of work. 

Sam was sure he'd just be bussing tables, or whatever you make the new kid do, but still-- it would be hilarious to see Dean actually do work for once! Sam rushed through the doors, toning down his excitement. If Dean saw him, he'd be more self conscious and that would be no fun to watch. So Sam settles in a booth in the corner. He spreads his books on the table in front of him and waits. Might as well do some homework, right?

Sam finally sees Dean, and he has to fight to keep from laughing already. Dean stumbles out of the store room with boxes in his arms stacked way above his head. He's taking directions from a cute blonde girl who's probably even younger than Sam. 

"Joanna Beth, that's not what I meant when I said 'help the new kid!'" A woman chastises from the cash register. It earns her a giggle from Joanna Beth and a groan from Dean.

"I told you, Jo! Now help me carry these." Dean passes a few boxes to her. "Thanks, Ellen."

"Don't thank me, just take the boxes to the cooks and get back out here." Dean and Jo shuffle into the back room, which isn't really a room in it's own right. It's basically an extension, or an alcove, of the dining room. When Dean comes back out, Ellen turns to him. "Now, boy, do you think you can handle the register for twenty minutes while I take Joey to pick up something for a school project? I've shown you how, right?"

"Yes ma'am, you can trust me." Dean gives his mega-watt charmer smile, but Ellen just glares until he drops into a more relaxed countenance. "I've got it, Ellen. Ya'll go."

"Good. Be back soon, dear." With that, Ellen bustles off with a seriously disappointed looking daughter. Dean takes the reprieve to relax against the counter, turning his back to the dining room. Oh, no. He's giving someone in the kitchen 'the look.' Sam's seen him give the look to many a girl before disappearing for the night. 

A man walks up, clears his throat. Waits a moment. Raps his knuckles on the counter. Waits. Finally, the man sighs and goes for a verbal attention-getter.

Dean winks--swear, winks--at whomever's getting the Dean Winchester Special before turning to take the irate customer's order. 

Dean relays the order to the kitchen staff, giving another smirk to whatever poor girl has the misfortune of crossing shifts with him. After a few moments, a guy about Dean's age slinks out from the kitchen, holding an order. 

"Dean," he says, and wow, Sam did not expect a voice that deep from someone who looks to be in high school, "Please pass me a menu. Telephone order." He explains. Dean rushes and stumbles to turn around in the cramped space behind the counter and get the menus. 

The other boy sidles up to the counter, leaning up to give the order to the customer. In the small space, however, he's had to press himself against Dean's back to get to the counter. He smirks as he politely hands off the grease-soaked bag, shifting to whisper something in Dean's ear before he ambles back toward the grill. 

Dean's pale and spluttering, holding a menu in his hand before dropping it and blushing more fiercely than Sam's ever seen him. And Sam was there when dad decided an 18th birthday wasn't complete without a stripper, no matter how many of said 18 year old's friends were present. 

Dean looks back up, nervous again, sweeping his eyes over the dining area. When he sees Sam, his eyes nearly bug out of his head. 

"Sammy!" Dean rushes over, tripping over his sneakers. "Did you see...? Anything?"

"I definitely did not just see the scrawny kid with Morgan Freeman's voice dry hump you in a burger joint." 

Dean blushes harder, somehow, before running back into the kitchen. 

Yeah, Sam could get used to studying here.


End file.
